Frosted Horror
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: Kagami swore the last few weeks had been the longest time he and Himuro had been apart. Himuro had gone with his mom to Alola to have fun while she did some Pokemon research. Now that Himuro was back, Kagami was going to be introduced to his new Pokemon. A new Vulpix was added to his team. Talk about betrayal. Only, this Vulpix looks hauntingly different. Kuroko no Pokemon AU


Kagami swore the last few weeks had been the longest time he and Himuro had been apart since they became friends. Himuro had gone with his mom to Alola to have fun while she did some sort of Pokemon research. Kagami wasn't sure exactly what the research was about, but he knew Himuro was going to be bringing back a souvenir from the Alola research. A new Vulpix to add to his team apparently.

Kagami had been shaking the whole time on his way over to Himuro's house. His brother figure was going to be introducing him to his Vulpix. A canine Pokemon. Talk about betrayal.

" _Char char!_ " Kagami's Charmander supported him from his side.

"Thanks, buddy," little Kagami breathed, taking his first Pokemon's offered hand. Himuro's house was just coming into view and his hand tightened around Charmanders.

The two of them made their way up the walkway. Kagami knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. It didn't take long for Himuro to answer.

"Taiga!" Himuro excited called, pulling Kagami in.

All Kagami's nervousness seemed to vanish the second he saw his brother again. "Tatsuya! How was your trip!? You look all tan." He held his arm out, Himuro following his lead. "We're like the same now!"

Himuro giggled. "I told you it was a summer-y place. You head into the kitchen first while I find Squirtle and Vulpix. We brought back Malasada for you and Charmander."

" _Char!_ " Charmander cried happily at his name.

Himuro let out another giggle as he went to fetch his Pokemon upstairs. Kagami felt he could safely assume they were in his brother's room.

Left alone in the kitchen, all Kagami's nervousness flew back to him. When Himuro had mentioned his Vulpix, Kagami couldn't help but tense up.

" _Char…_ " Charmander comforted again. He then balled up his fist, signalling he was prepared to defend his trainer.

Kagami picked up his Charmander, letting out a sweet laugh as he put the Lizard Pokemon on his lap. "Thanks, but Fire-type vs Fire-type won't be all that effective."

Charmander only huffed, continuing to throw punches at the air. Like that was going to stop Charmander from protecting Kagami.

At the silliness, Kagami let out another laugh. He pet his Charmander's head. Charmander really did know how to cheer him up.

"You're funny, you know that?" Kagami asked Charmander. However, right as he was cheering up, Kagami heard shuffled from under his feet.

Kagami went stiff once more. He turned to where he thought he heard the shuffling, but there was nothing. "What was that…?" Kagami mumbled, eyes focusing on the spot. Only, the shuffling sounded again yet some place else. Kagami's head shot around to there. Still nothing.

"Squirtle?" Kagami called, scared. "Is that you?" Despite asking, he knew that the shuffling sound wasn't the sound of Squirtle's usual footsteps. His knowledge was only reconfirmed when more shuffling filled the room. This time, Kagami managed to spot a hint of… whatever was shuffling. And whatever it was was as white as snow.

Kagami and Charmander jumped out of the chair, both on alert. Though Kagami was more on edge than Charmander. "T-Tatsuya?" Kagami called for his brother.

"Hold on, Taiga!" Himuro called back. "I can't seem to find Vulpix!"

Kagami's stomach plummeted. He jump when a feeling cold air behind his legs, falling to his bump. His eyes widened in fear.

" _Vuplix!_ "

"G-G-G-G-GHOST VULPIX!" Kagami screamed.

Even Charmander wasn't prepared for a ghost Vulpix, screaming out, " _Chaaaar!_ "

"What!?" Himuro urgently shouted, running to the aid of his younger brother figure. Squirtle was right on his tail.

"GHOST VULPIX!" Kagami continued screaming, on the verge of tears.

The white Vulpix only turned to Himuro, tilting her head in confusion. " _Vul?_ "

"Vulpix isn't a Ghost-type, silly," Himuro reassured Kagami as his Vulpix hopped into his arms. "She's an Ice-type."

" _Vul pix!_ "

Kagami managed to stop freaking out just to give Himuro an incredulous look. "Tatsuya, they're Fire-types."

Himuro only returned a confused look. "No, Ice." He held up Vulpix to prove his point. This only made Kagami cower more, so Himuro put Vulpix back down.

The two brother figures continued staring back at each other, unable to settle their confusion.

Kagami knew for a fact Vulpix were Fire-type Pokemon. He'd seen them many times back in Kanto. Himuro was from Kanto, too, so Kagami reasoned he should've seen them as well!

"Where did you even find a Vulpix like that?" Kagami asked.

"When my mom was researching on Mount Lanakila, she took me out, too," Himuro explained. "My mom was looking at all the Vulpix and said I could have one."

Kagami was even more confused. "And they were all like that?"

"Yep," Himuro answered.

Another pause.

"Tatsuya, have you ever seen a Vulpix before that day?"

"No. This is the first time I've ever been to Alola."

…

"Vulpix are Kanto Pokemon though. You've never seen one there?" Kagami asked.

Tatsuya furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about, Taiga? Vulpix are only found in Alola. That's what my mom said."

Kagami's head began to hurt even more. "Tatsuya, pull out your laptop."

It didn't take long for Himuro to bring out his family laptop. The two boys squished together to share the screen. Even their Pokemon watched from behind to see what was up.

Kagami took the lead, searching up Vulpix. The Vulpix he knew—Fire-type and all—appeared on the screen. "Fire-type." For once, Kagami knew something Himuro didn't know about.

Himuro looked even more confused. He turned back and forth between his Vulpix and the Vulpix on the screen.

" _Vulpix,_ " Vulpix cried.

"But… she's an Ice-type…" Himuro unsurely said.

A thought then came to Himuro's mind.

"Let me see this," the 9-year-old said, taking over the laptop. He searched up Vulpix and ice at the same time. This time, his Vulpix did appear on the screen. However, there wasn't as many photos. But the words 'Alolan Vulpix' and 'Alola Form' popped up a lot.

Both boys were even more confused.

"Tatsuya, what was your mom researching again?" Kagami asked.

Himuro didn't have a clue. His mom just said she was researching Alola Pokemon. "Wait a second…" he muttered.

Himuro's fingers were right back on the keyboard. He typed up Rattata, then Alola Rattata, Meowth, Alola Meowth, Sandshrew, Alola Sandshrew.

"What is this!?" Kagami yelled incredulously.

"My head hurts," Himuro whined, rubbing his temple.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you never knew what these Pokemon looked like!?" Kagami asked, aghast. "You're 9!"

"Taiga, don't make fun of me!" Himuro fumed.

"These are Kanto Pokemon!"

"I only remember ever living in Unova!"

"Everyone knows about Rattata though!"

"Well not everyone knows about Alola Rattata being Dark-type!"

Both boys were out of breath from shouting. It wasn't like they were angry at each other, just riled up from the confusion. They went ahead and caught their breaths, huffing and puffing.

"I wonder why it's like that," Himuro thought aloud.

"It's probably like where they live," Kagami suggested. "Like how Deerling change color with the seasons."

"Yeah, but it's not like each kind is a different type completely," Himuro said. A thoughtful look grew on his face. "That's probably what my mom was researching. I wanna look into this, too, when I get older!"

"Well, you have a head start," Kagami offered. "You already know about Alola having different forms of Pokemon. And you have one yourself."

Himuro and Kagami turned to Vulpix. The Fox Pokemon was playing with Charmander and Squirtle.

"You can learn first hand about Ice-type Vulpix!" Kagami added.

Himuro smiled. "Thanks, Taiga. Do you want to try the Malasada now? We brought home a bunch!"

Kagami exploded with excitement at the mention of food.

* * *

 _there was just a little misunderstanding on Himuro's part! his mom was like '_ these _Vulpix are only found here,' not Vulpix in general. also, i hc that he moved to LA (Unova here) when he was toddler young, so he only knows of LA/Unova. Kagami knowing something more than someone else for once! also, i started this waaay back when Pokemon Sun Moon was still big, so this was like a shout out to that. finished and posted now bc, well you know, writing... but Alola Vulpix perfect for him, right? bc pretty and ice!_


End file.
